Poetry for a Phantom
by Bluegoo2
Summary: Poetry is many things. It can be romantic, joyful, sorrowful, or even hurtful. All of these poems will be about Danny Phantom.
1. Haikus

He is a Phantom,

Here to protect us from ghosts.

Tries to do good things.

* * *

In the night he sleeps.

Until woken by a ghost.

Not a peaceful night.

* * *

There is a Ghost Zone,

Inside there are many ghosts.

They are good and bad.

* * *

The Phantom has friends.

Their names are Sam and Tucker.

They help him a lot.

* * *

Enemies are made,

When Phantom stops the attack.

The people are saved.

* * *

Not Inviso-Bill,

His name is Danny Phantom.

I call him hero.

* * *

Not all like his help.

Some people think he is bad.

They don't know the truth.

* * *

There was a bright flash.

A halfa was created.

He is the Phantom.

* * *

Parents are hunters,

Ghost hunters to be correct.

They like to hunt ghosts.

* * *

Soaring through the air.

The joys of flying up high.

The feeling is great.

* * *

Battles are painful,

Cuts and bruises all over.

Need to remain strong.

* * *

The Fenton Thermos,

A very useful object.

Can suck the ghosts up.

* * *

Most inventions stink,

They all have names that are weird.

Made by the Fenton's.

* * *

Protector of all,

Including the innocent.

Phantom will save you.

* * *

A sister named Jazz.

Overprotective and smart,

Tries to help you out.

* * *

School is very hard.

You can't study, there are ghosts.

They have to be caught.

* * *

There is a fruit loop,

His name is Vlad Plasmius,

Also Vlad Masters.

* * *

Vlad is a halfa.

Uses his powers for bad.

Can the Phantom win?

* * *

Time goes back and forth.

Alternate Universes,

Evil lurks around.

* * *

There are many girls.

Who is the one for Phantom?

We may never know.

* * *

Is it Paulina?

Or is it the Red Huntress?

Maybe it is Sam.

* * *

If you had a chance,

Would you give a second chance?

Tick. Tock. Like Clockwork.

* * *

A new power came.

First it was a ghostly wail.

Now it is ice beams.

* * *

Controlling is hard.

If you have new ghost powers.

Random ghost powers.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be focused on limericks.


	2. Limericks

Don't you get it? I am still here,

His voice still echoes in my ear,

As I tremble in my bed,

All the nightmares are going through my head.

I must not give in to fear.

* * *

As I am flying through the air,

I look over there, there, and there,

Up here my head is clear,

All my thoughts disappear,

The rushing wind runs through my hair.

* * *

There was a mistake,

When will he wake?

It was caused by a Ghost Portal,

And a mere mortal,

This accident was not a fake.

* * *

He started to feel a new sensation,

It took a lot of concentration,

It was a new power,

One that could freeze a poor flower,

It might stop Undergrowth from capturing this nation.

* * *

School is the hardest of them all,

If I can recall,

Between all the work,

I give a small smirk,

I wished I lived in Nepal.

* * *

There is a techno geek,

Who is constantly called a freak,

He loved his technology,

More than biology,

His PDA is really sleek.

* * *

What is a friend?

Someone you can depend,

Who helps you out,

Without a doubt,

Who will help you comprehend.

* * *

There is a thing called a ghost,

I don't mean to boast,

But I have caught one,

Not to poke fun,

But I'm going ghost!

* * *

There was a flash of light,

As he flew into the night,

It was an eerie calm,

Energy coming from his palm,

It was quite a sight.

* * *

He was given a test,

He needed to do his best,

If he passed,

His happiness would last,

His sister was such a pest.


	3. Acrostic Poems

**D**ramatic  
**A**pprehensive  
**N**ervous  
**N**ieve  
**Y**oung

**

* * *

**

**F**unny  
**E**nergetic  
**N**uisance  
**T**rickster  
**O**pinionated  
**N**ever gives up

**

* * *

****G**reenish  
**H**elpful (sometimes)  
**O**bsessive  
**S**neaky  
**T**ricky

**

* * *

**

**V**illian  
**L**onely  
**A**ssertive  
**D**evious

* * *

**M**astermind  
**A**ble  
**S**tingy  
**T**ortuous  
**E**nvious  
**R**ich  
**S**erious

* * *

**P**owerful  
**L**ovelorn  
**A**brasive  
**S**mart  
**M**anipulater  
**I**ngenius  
**U**nhappy  
**S**uper powered

* * *

**P**rotetor  
**H**opeful  
**A**dolesent  
**N**ice  
**T**rusting  
**O**ptimistic  
**M**isunderstood

* * *

**F**reedom  
**L**eap  
**Y**ell

* * *

**P**arallel place  
**O**ther dimension  
**R**ealm of ghosts  
**T**ransport to another place  
**A**lternate universe  
**L**arge area

* * *

**T**raps ghosts  
**H**olding container  
**E**asy to carry  
**R**eady to use  
**M**oveable object  
**O**utrageously useful  
**S**ucks ghosts in

* * *

**H**alf human  
**A**lso half ghost  
**L**uck and a curse  
**F**reak accident  
**A**cquired ghost powers

* * *

**S**ophisticated  
**A**wesome  
**M**agnificant

* * *

**T**echno geek  
**U**nique  
**C**ool  
**K**nowledgeable  
**E**asygoing  
**R**eliable

* * *

**J**umpy  
**A**vid  
**C**lumsy  
**K**indhearted

* * *

**M**artial arts expert  
**A**gile  
**D**aring  
**D**elightful  
**I**ntelligent  
**E**xperienced

* * *

_I now have a new appreciation for A, adjectives. It was challenging to find different A, adjectives that fit the characters. I hope you liked them! _


	4. Alphabet Poems

_Here is the next set of poems. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**_Ghosts_**

**A**lways**, b**e  
**C**autious**, d**anger  
**E**xists**, f**reaky  
**_Ghosts_, h**aunt  
**I**nnocent**, j**uveniles  
**K**lemper**, l**aughs  
**M**enacingly**, n**ow  
**O**ur**, p**hantom  
**Q**uickly**, r**eacts  
**S**aving**, t**he  
**U**nderages**, v**oluntarily  
**W**henever**, x**-tremely  
**Y**outhful**, z**any

* * *

**_Help_**

**A**lone**, b**ut  
**C**aptured**, d**arkness  
**E**nvelops**, f**reedom  
**G**one**, _help_**  
**I**ndefinite**, j**eering  
**K**nowing**, l**ife's  
**M**iserable**, n**o  
**O**ne**, p**lans  
**Q**uick**, r**escues  
**S**till**, t**rapped  
**U**nwillingly**, v**ery  
**W**orried**, X**I  
**Y**ears**, z**wischenzug

* * *

_XI-I just used roman numerals because I couldn't think of anything else that began with x._

_zwischenzug-chess move made to play for time._

_Yeah, I know I kind of cheated on the first x in the first poem but I had no other x words handy. I seem to have lots of trouple with x's. Oh well. The last three letters in the first poem are supposed to be describing Danny. _


	5. Repitition

Danny Fenton - I Wonder

I wonder if I will have to fight ghosts for the rest of my life.  
I wonder if there will ever be a chance to live a normal life.  
Then again, what is a normal life?  
I wonder what my life would be like without my ghost powers.  
I wonder what my life would be like without my friends Sam and Tucker.  
I wonder if I should tell my parents the truth, that I am Danny Phantom.  
I wonder if they will accept me.  
I wonder.

* * *

Sam Manson - Please

Please leave me alone.  
I am a creature of the night not a frilly pink princess.  
Please let me have my own rights and freedoms.  
Please let me live in peace.  
Please let me choose things for myself.  
Please.

* * *

Vlad Masters - What If

What if my life had been completely different?  
What if Maddie was my wife and Daniel was my son?  
What if I had never acquired ghost powers?  
What if I had never met Maddie or Jack?  
What if I was the supreme ruler of the Earth?  
What if I wasn't a billionaire?  
What if?

* * *

Jack Fenton - Fudge

Fudge is the best food in the world.  
The flavor is irresistible.  
Fudge should be a everyday meal.  
Fudge is on sale at the supermarket.  
Need to pick up some more fudge.  
Fudge is my favorite treat.  
Fudge.

* * *

Maddie Fenton - Ghosts

Ghosts think they can do whatever they want.  
Ghosts are a menace to this society.  
Ghosts cause destruction and misery.  
Ghosts need to be taught a lesson.  
I will give that lesson with my trusty bazooka.  
Ghosts should stay in their world where they belong.  
Ghosts.

* * *

Tucker Foley - Why

Why won't girls go out with me?  
Why do I appear invisible in a crowd?  
Why do people label me as a techno geek?  
They don't even know the real me.  
Why is life sometimes cruel?  
Why can't I be the lucky person?  
Everything comes easy for them.  
Why?

* * *

Jazz Fenton - Could I

Could I ever convince Danny to tell our parents the truth?  
That he is half ghost.  
Could I become one of Danny's ghost hunting sidekicks?  
Could I stop worrying about Danny's safety?  
Could I help my little brother without him knowing?  
Could I?

* * *

Valerie Gray - Will I

Will I ever catch that elusive Danny Phantom?  
Will I become the the most feared ghost hunter?  
Will I make enough money to go to college?  
Will I ever go to college?  
Will I ever move out of this rundown apartment?  
Will I have a sucessful future?  
Will I?

* * *

Dani Phantom - Should I

Should I go back to Vlad's?  
No, he will only destroy me.  
Should I live alone in the Ghost Zone?  
Should I wander around place to place?  
Should I go back to Danny?  
Maybe I can stay with him.  
Should I even exist?  
Should I?


	6. Return of the Haikus

**_Disclaimer:_**

I must say to you,

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Enjoy these new poems.

* * *

A ghost sense goes off.

A transformation takes place.

A ghost fight occurs.

* * *

A class ring engraved.

Who is the lucky person?

Only Danny knows.

* * *

Lots of enemies,

But there are a few allies.

Who is Team Phantom?

* * *

It is cold and dark.

The wind blows in the still air.

The blackness of night.

* * *

Technus and Skulker,

Merge together as one ghost.

Definitely yikes.

* * *

Totally an ew,

If you saw Box Lunch of doom.

Have to say Beware!

* * *

Dani is a ghost,

Also a clone of Danny.

Danny and Dani.

* * *

I am going ghost.

Familiar battle cry.

Of a famous ghost.

* * *

A Disasteroid,

Hurtles toward Planet Earth.

Can Phantom stop it?

* * *

Flight is a great thing.

In the air, feeling the wind,

Defy gravity.

* * *

All technology,

Is precious to Danny's friend.

Who? Tucker Foley.

* * *

Teenage life is hard.

Now add having ghost powers.

Is it bearable?

* * *

Land of the Frozen.

Frostbite guards the infi map,

With powers of ice.

* * *

A specter speeder,

The most likely thing to crash,

Beat up and destroyed.

* * *

Ember starts singing,

You will remember her name.

Remember Ember.

* * *

Clockwork is watching,

Seeing the parade up high.

Not to interfere.

* * *

Observants observe.

That is their main objective.

Do not mess with time.

* * *

The Nasty Burger,

A haven for teenagers.

A burger and fries.

* * *

A cry for some help.

The Phantom will not ignore.

He will always help.

* * *

Pulling pranks on Vlad,

Not the brightest thing to do.

But is very fun.


	7. Ballads

Danny Phantom flew through the night,  
About to confront a ghost he would soon fight.  
The ghost happened to be Ember,  
Someone you should always remember.

When Danny told her to go away,  
She simply said no, she was here to stay.  
With those final words the battle begun,  
Hopefully the fight will soon be done.

Danny made the first move and punched Ember into a car,  
She countered by playing a chord on her guitar.  
Wounds were given by each other,  
The entire battle consisted of them hurting one another.

Soon Danny knew he had Ember beat,  
It was only a matter of time, victory will be sweet.  
When Tucker and Sam showed up Danny shared the good news,  
Showing them the Fenton Thermos, Sam knew Danny didn't lose.

Then the ghost fighting trio went their separate ways,  
There will be another battle, one of these days.  
And so this is the conclusion of this small tale,  
Phantom has once again proved that he can prevail.

* * *

It was another boring day of class,  
Nonetheless, Danny needed to pass.  
If only the topic wasn't so boring,  
It was the main source of all his snoring.

Even if it was dull he needed to pay attention,  
Danny didn't want to receive another detention.  
Still, it was not as easy as it looked,  
But if he didn't pass, his goose was cooked.

Mr. Lancer's current lecture was on Hamlet,  
Danny didn't know if this was better than Romeo and Juliet.  
Then, Danny's ghost sense went off,  
Danny raised his hand, but Lancer ignored him, Danny let out a fake cough.

Still Mr. Lancer continued on through,  
Now what was Danny to do?  
Hopefully the ghost will leave them be,  
But that was not the case, unfortunately.

Luckily it was only the Box Ghost,  
He could easily defeat him, Danny didn't mean to boast.  
The only problem was that there was no cover,  
Danny could go ghost, but only if he wanted his classmates to discover.

Now how was he going to get the Box Ghost out of there,  
The Red Huntress quickly appeared and got the Box Ghost out of Danny's hair.  
Peace was finally restored,  
Mr. Lancer continued talking, Danny, once again, became bored.

* * *

Soaring, flying, coasting on the air,  
Feeling the rush of the wind through your hair.  
Defying gravity by flying up high,  
Giving the ground your good bye.

The sun's warm embrace on your skin,  
The feeling is great from your toes to your chin.  
If only other people could feel this without ghost powers,  
To be able to fly high above any rain showers.

It is not just flying that feels so amazing,  
What about ghost rays, invisibility, or phasing.  
All of these ghost powers are pretty cool,  
You should use those powers for good and not be cruel.

These powers are both luck and a curse,  
Even so, use them for good, for better or for worse.  
Please do not go over to the forces of evil,  
A reason? Well, besides the fact that they are just plain evil.

* * *

Poor Tucker the techno geek,  
For he has been labeled a freak.  
Who has labeled him?  
Just some random people he has in gym.

They don't even know his true self,  
For all they know, he could be an elf.  
If it was actually the case,  
They would never know, they have never looked at him or his face.

They don't even have a clue,  
Of what Tucker has been through.  
He helps Danny Phantom save the day,  
Keeping all the ghosts at bay.


	8. Collection of Poetry

_I have decided to end this collection of poems with three haiku's, limericks, repetition, and ballads. Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Haiku's_**

Sleeping is vital,  
Something I lack usually.  
Ghost fights are the cause.

Falling is not fun,  
Mainly on the solid ground.  
Don't forget crashing.

There is a bounty,  
Hanging over my white hair,  
Wanted for ghost jail.

* * *

**_Limericks_**

Pariah Dark used to be the ghost king,  
With the crown of fire and a ring,  
No one could defeat him,  
Things were looking very grim,  
Until the ancients did, it was a sure thing.

Vlad is a fruit loop and a cheese head,  
Oh, he is also half dead,  
He creates lots of schemes,  
But what he really wants will only be in his dreams,  
You can almost hear him curse, "Cheese spread!"

There was an explosion of Nasty Sauce,  
Will Danny ever be able to cope with his loss,  
Instead he went forwards and backward through time,  
He met his evil future, who has the personality of slime,  
Danny sure showed his future self who's boss.

* * *

**_Acrostic_**

**S**atellite  
**T**eenager  
**A**rrogant  
**R**avishing

**D**readful  
**A**mbitious  
**S**ports star**  
H**urtful

**V**aliant  
**A**lert  
**L**ovely  
**E**lephantine  
**R**ed Huntress  
**I**ntimidating  
**E**ccentric

* * *

**_Repetition_**

Paulina - Phantom

Phantom has a crush on me.  
Our town's ghost superhero Danny Phantom has a crush on me!  
This is the best moment of my life!  
Paulina Phantom, it is a wonderful and perfect name.  
Just for perfect me!  
Even though this is only a daydream inside my head.  
Phantom is mine, Phantom is for me.  
Paulina Phantom!

Technus - Technology

Technology is hip and funky fresh!  
All shall cower before my sweet technological powers.  
The Internet will be mine to control.  
Don't forget all of those awesome electrical appliances.  
Nothing is better than my sweet technology.

Lunch Lady - Meat

Meat is full of protein and builds strong bones.  
Why won't that blasted veggie eating girl eat meat?  
Meat is good and healthy and will help her smile.  
If she won't eat it willingly I will have to do it by force.  
Once she has eaten this wonderful food she will feel better at once.  
No doubt she will ask for more of my precious meat.  
And I will simply hand it over, smiling that I have succeeded in her defeat.  
Now? I think I will change the menu back to nutritious meat.

* * *

**_Ballads_**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
The continuous noise of a clock,  
But I am used to that know,  
You may ask how.

Introductions? Fine, I am Clockwork the master of time,  
I know everything that has happened and will happen, even down to this little rhyme,  
You can say that my actions are questionable at best,  
Well, I just like putting everyone to the test.

You see, I am not supposed to meddle with the time stream,  
Not even if I hear someone scream,  
I watch as everything changes around me,  
Right down to the last little flea.

There are many heroes that reside on Earth,  
Now, I am witnessing one of them's birth,  
I guess I shouldn't be telling you this,  
You could screw up the time stream, and all of this would cease to exist.

Yes, I see this little boy turning into a man,  
Vanquishing his evil self that goes by the name of Dan,  
He will fall under hard times, but, I know he will prevail,  
And that will conclude my miniature tale.

--

Having two identities can be tough,  
At times it can be extremely rough,  
Sometimes I am a black haired blue eyed teen,  
Then I could have white hair and eyes that are bright green.

Keeping your other identity can be hard,  
You must always be on your guard,  
Hopefully they won't realize that public enemy number one,  
Is also the local Fenton family ghost hunter's son.

You still have to be cautious,  
But some of the guesses make me nauseous,  
I mean seriously, I am not Kwan,  
Or the other suspect, some weird kid at my school named Juan.

Although you still you have to be on your toes,  
Will they ever find out? Who knows?  
For now I will just sit here and relax,  
Darn! Those ghosts stole all of my snacks.

--

Emotions are like a roller coaster ride,  
You feel sadness, anger, happiness, even pride,  
Actually, my emotions are harder to contain than most,  
Although, that may be due to the fact that I am half ghost.

Still, I must be calm and keep a level head,  
If I let my emotions run wild, I will be dead,  
I must refrain from crying,  
Maybe I will feel better if I went flying.

It is getting harder and harder every day,  
To keep all of my emotions at bay,  
One second I am happy the next I feel like I will never survive,  
Even though these emotions torture me, at least I know that I am still alive.


End file.
